UN FUTURO DIFERENTE
by Tsuki-NaruHina03
Summary: Desear que tus padres jamas se hubieran conocido, bolt tras desear eso cambio por completo su destino y el de sus amigos...para volver a verlos tendra que volver al pasado para remendiar su error y recuperar a sus amigos y su hermanito...
1. EPISODIO 1

Hola aqui de nuevo espero que esta vez pueda terminar como tengo una sin terminar perdonen por no estar aqui con ustedes ni actualizar capitulos en mi anterior historia solo espero que esta sea de su agrado...

-conversaciones

 **-"pensamietos"**

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada telefonica_

 **narracion**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

 **Estaba solo**

 **Sin ninguna esperanza por la cual lograr**

-sin tan solo no hubiera pedido ese deseo..-unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos-jamas pense que pasaria esto yo..

 **Sin motivo por el cual vivir..habia perdido a sus padres, sus amigos y al bebe que mama esperaba..**

-yo...maldita sea la hora que...sin tan solo hubiera escuchado a mis amigos yo ahora...

 **Se preguntan de como termine asi, bueno esa es una ecelente pregunta...solo queda que vean a continuacion...**

 **Bueno pues mi vida es asi desde que tengo memoria naci en japon lleno de amor y cariño de mis padres en los primeros años de mi vida cuando empece a caminar recuerdo la sonrisa boba de papa al verme dar mis primeros pasos cuando tenia dos años..recuerdo bien lo que me dijo..**

 _-ese es mi pequeño tornillo.._

 **Tornillo**

 **Si asi me decia creo que siempre lo escuchaba, y mama solo nos sonreia siempre con ese amor hacia nosotros..mama siempre dice que yo y papa somos su mayor tesoro que conserva con mucho amor**

 **Pero con el paso de los dias fui creciendo, y curse el primer dia de escuela en el jardin de niños..bueno pues yo no queria ir queria quedarme con papa y pasar mas tiempo con el**

 **Mi mundo cambio en ese instante cuando...cuando a papa lo ascendieron dice que es la empresa del abuelo y que sabia que algún día iba a dirigir..**

 **Bueno les contare como fue todo...**

* * *

En una mañana hermosa el sol brillaba con su luz propia en una casa no tan grande descansaban un matrimonio abrazados uno del otro como cada mañana al despertar la contemplaba siendo iluminada ala luz de dia que infiltraba en su ventana..

Ahora que iban a ser padres por segunda vez sintio una sensacion unica cuando supo que su pequeño tronillo venia al mundo..Era completamente feliz por tenerla a su lado y daba gracias al cielo de que le diera la oportunidad de que estuviera a su lado en todo momento, y con su mano toco su vientre plano con mucha delicadeza con aquel amor de la llegada de su bebe..su pequeña pricesa que iluminaria su casa con sus risas igual con la de su hermano..

-no me imaginaria una vida sin ti ni mi dos niños...

Su mano aun continuaba en su vientre cuando sintio su mano entrelazada de su esposa...

-no tienes nada que preocuparte...

-pero y si..

-pero no paso y estoy aqui contigo... con nuestro hijo y el que viene en camino..

-lo se amor pero tengo miedo de que todo esto esto sea un sueño y...

-recuerdas esa ve que te dije que jamas te soltaria...

-tienes razon, todos estos caminos que he cruzado siempre logro encontrarte sea en donde sea ya que nuestro hilo del destino esta ligado entre nosotros...-con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa con total lentitud para terminar con un beso suave en los labios desmostrando todo el sentimiento que transmitia con ese beso, al terminar el beso junto su frente con la de ella- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado..

-y tu a mi..

-un es hora de irme , me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con ustedes pero..

-te entiendo pero recuerda que ese era tu sueño, y yo entiendo que pases mas tiempo en el trabajo...

-si me gustaría que bolt entienda que esto también es parte de mi y yo no se que hacer para decirle...

-lo se cariño yo trataré de hablar con el..

-gracias, iré a ver si duerme...

-0-

Entro ala habitación contemplaba a su hijo dormir tan plácidamente...

-ojaja pudieras entenderme mi pequeño tornillo, tanto tu como tu mama son lo más importante de mi vida...

Vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-te compensaré por todo hijo, es una promesa..

Beso su frente y salio de la habitación..

* * *

-mama y el viejo..

-fue al trabajo..

-...

-mi cielo se que estas molesto por lo que paso la otra vez...

-el viejo me había prometido que pasaría mas tiempo conmigo...

-lo se pero se que pasará mas tiempo contigo..

-..mama me iré a ver a mis amigos...

-esta bien regresa a casa temprano..

El niño asintió y salio de la casa...

-espero que todo se arreglé pronto...-poso su mano en su vientre aun plano

-0-

Ya en un parque abandonado unos chicos se reunían...

-sin tan solo no lo hubieran asendido...

 _-adivinen que familia..._

 _Entro con una sonrisa en su rostro en su casa.._

 _-...-_

 _-me han asendido no es increible...-_

 _-me alegro mucho cariño.._

 _-...-_

-papa ya no pasa mas tiempo conmigo ni con mama...si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer..

-...-

-que estas diciendo baka boruto..

-solo digo que seria que a mi padre no lo hubieran asendido...

-estas loco sabes bien que ese era el mayor sueño de tu padre...

-tu que sabes de no tener a tu padre a lado...

-lo se por si no te das cuenta mi padre viaja mucho y no lo veo como tu vez al tuyo...-se acomodaba sus lentes-da gracias que tu padre este a tu lado...

-como digas...

-ya ni mi papa trabaja con el tuyo..

-es muy cierto shikadai..

-yo tampoco veo a mi papa...por su trabajo ya no pasa mas tiempo conmigo ni con mamá...

-es cierto choucho

-han escuchado la historia del pozo de los deseos...

-¿?..

-que raro que no lo sepas...pero la historia dice que si pides un deseo al pozo se cumplira sea cual sea lo que deseas...

-mitzuki...no lo inspires...

-enserio esa historia es real...digo no creo que eso sea real de acuerdo con los libros de papá

-vamos inoji una vez que no hagas caso a los libros de tu papa..

-pero bolt mi papa dice que...

-solo sera un juego, vamos chicos...nada es real..

-eso es lo que ustedes creen ninos..es tan real como lo imaginan...

Los seis niños se voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz

-¿quien rayos es usted dattabase?..

-mas respecto a tus mayores mocoso... Pero les ayudare con su deseo, con estas monedas ustedes pueden pedir lo que sea..

El grupo solí vio las monedas que tenia aquella mujer en sus manos...

-eso hare...

-espera bolt no creo que sea buena idea aceptar la moneda a esa mujer digo es una extraña..

-vamos chicos solo es una moneda además que puede pasar como ustedes lo dijeron esto no es real..

-si solo es una moneda..

-¿?

Todos tomaron sus monedas cada una era de un color especifico de su personalidad..

-solo les recordare que el deseo que ustedes pediran pueda que cambien sus futuros y cuando lo quieran remediar sera demasiado tarde, asi que pienselo bien...

-yo no tengo nada que pensar...

-ni yo..

-menos yo...

-...-

-pero chicos podemos cambiar el futuro de nuestros padres que no se dan cuenta de lo trataran de hacer..

-solo es unn juego sarada...

-pero.. ** _"y si cambian nuestra existencia"_**..

-pidan su deseo niños..aunque tengan cuidado con lo que desean..

-comienza tu shikadai...

-bueno pues, veamos desearia que las clases no fueran tan aburridas..-tiro su moneda verde

-eso seria asombroso dattebase..

-me toca, desearia ser mas delgada como mama...-tiro su modeda cafe

-te verias muy bien choucho...

-es tu turno inoji..

-pues, deseria que mama aceptara que soy mas como papa que como ella...-tiro su moneda amarilla

-...-

-es un buen deseo pequeño niño con el sueño de ser un gran pintor como su padre..

-muchas gracias...

-te toca mitzuki...

-bueno..-sonrio-desearia que todos seamoa los mejores amigos-tiro su moneda blanca

-es un buen deseo niño, estoy segura que se hara realidad...

-veo que es mi turno..desearia que papa pasara mas tiempo conmigo y mama...-tiro su moneda roja

-te aseguro de que se cumplira estoy segura de ello..

-gracias señora..-sonrio

- _ **"que deseo pedir los demas pidieron muchas cosas que yo...tambien quiero que el viejo pase mas tiempo conmigo y mama pero"**_..

-bolt, tu que deseo vas a pedir..

-...-

-esta pensando...wow eso es nuevo de el..

-cierra la boca dattebase..yo desearia..no desearia yo deseo que mis padres jamas se hubieran conocido...

-estas loco..

-puedes cambiar nuestros destinos esta conciente de eso bolt..

-...-

-si eso es lo que realmente deseas te aseguro de que se cumplira..

-enserio..eso hare y sera increible...

-no no lo sera piensa bien las cosas...

-...-

 _-papa podemos ir al parque hace mucho que no vamos y pues se me ocurria si..._

 _-no puedo hijo..._

 **Que tengo que pensar nada...**

-deseo que mis padres jamas se hubieran conocido...-tiro su moneda azul

-pero que hiciste cambiaras nuestros futuros..

-jamas piensas antes de actuar cierto...

-...-bajo su mirada

La moneda aun caia en el pozo mientras se escuchaba las peleas de ese grupo

-chicos tranquilos solo fue un accidente..

-nada es un accidente...si se cumple deseo boruto sera tu culpa..

La moneda estaba cerca y cuando cayo al algua todo cambio una luz salia del pozo..cada uno desapareceria..

 **Que es todo esto estoy en una dimension diferentes hace un minuto mis amigos me regañaban por mi deseo ahora me encuentro solo aqui..la pregunta es ¿que hago yo aqui?..**

-donde estan todos...alguien me escucha...

 **Camino por todas aquellas calles que conocia como por ejemplo por su casa las de sus amigos pero no habia nadie que le respondieran**

-que es este lugar..porque estoy aqui yo solo..

-tu deseo, has cambiado el futuro de todos tus amigos..te adverti si eso era lo que querias atente a las consecuencia de tus actos..

-pero yo solo queria..

-tu padre no pasa tiempo contigo cierto..-el asintio-entiendo porque deseaste eso...

-usted no entiende nada yo..yo no veo a mi papa todos los dias y..

-por eso quieres de vuelta a tu papa cierto..

-...-sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizarse

-te entiendo muy bien niño..-se iba alejando-te entiendo..

-espere quiero ver a mis amigos...

-arregla tu error y los veras muy pronto...

-eso quiere decir que..todo esto fue porque yo desee que mis padres jamas se hubieran conocido...

La persona asintio

-sin tan solo no hubiera pedido ese deseo..-unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos-jamas pense que pasaria esto yo..

-no puedes cambiar tu las cosas ahora sucedieron ni tus amigos existen en este mundo ahora tienes que vivir aqui por culpa de tu necedad...

-yo...maldita sea la hora que...sin tan solo hubiera escuchado a mis amigos yo ahora...

 **Aqui fue donde yo me di cuenta de mi error...y ahora**

-no puedes hacer nada ecepto...puede que puedas hacer algo al respecto para que vuelvas a casa y ver a tus amigos...

-que cosa dime hacer lo que sea para verlos

-mmm...veamos que es lo que puede hacer este mocoso inmaduro...

-ya dime de una vez que es lo que puedo hacer dattebase...

-puede que no te agrade la idea pero...-sonrio

-espera me estas diciendo que lo que debo hacer es...

-exactamente..

-tengo que volver a enamorar a mis padres de nuevo...

La persona asintio y desaparecio tanto fue el brillo que cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontraba en ese mismo lugar donde estaban con sus amigos y el mismo pozo con que pidieron sus deseos..

-ahora se que eres real...-toco el pozo-..veamos ahora que tengo que volver a enamorar a mis padres...conociendo a papa se exactamente a donde esta...

Salio corriendo del bosque...

-ahora remendaras tu equivocacion sobrino...

* * *

Corrio y corrio hasta que llego a ese lugar..

-nada a cambia a pesar del tiempo sigue igual...-sonrio

Al entrar al establecimiento ahi lo vio sentado...una sonrisa salio de sus labios, habia encontrado a su papa...

-un plato mas viejo..

-ala orden...oyes niño no vas a pedir algo...

-y..yo..

-si tu...

-bueno pues...yo..

-no te preocupes niño yo te invito...

-pero naruto ese niño...

-viejo es solo que este pequeño niño me recuerda la primera vez que vine aqui...

-lo recuerdo...bueno uno mas...

-ven sientate...

El se sento a su lado...

-estas perdido..tus padres deben estar buscandote...

-lo dudo..mama si pero el viejo no...

-¿viejo? porque le dices asi...

-bueno pues...por nada en especial...

-tienes problemas con el cierto..-sonrio- que suerte que tienes a tu padre a lado..desearia que mi padre estuviera en mi graduacion de mi titulo...

-ya veo...el viejo me conto un dia que tambien era huerfano de niño..

-es muy raro eso cieto..digo yo no me pongo triste por, bueno veo la vida diferente dattebayo...

-es cierto...esto se ve muy rico...

-cierto...comamos entonces...

 **Jamas olvidare este dia contigo papa...**

-creo que me voy tengo clases despues de todo..

-nos vemos...

-oyes espera..yo me preguntaba si pues-decia mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-desde cuando haces eso, digo es que tu forma de hacer eso se me hace familiar

-a si..

 _-cuando conoci a tu papa siempre hacia esto..-movia sus dedos-tu papa me ponia muy nerviosa siempre hacia eso solo con el..._

-dime niño quien te enseño eso...

-bueno pues...oyes yo no soy niño tengo un nombre eh?

-si ya y cual es tu nombre..

-bolt, uz.. ** _"no puedo decir mi apellido"._**.

-uzu bolt..-rio-sabes que tu nombre significa tornillo

-lo se..el viejo me lo puso en honor de un tio...

-¿tio? no que tu padre era huerfano...

-fue el nombre del primo de mi mama y cuando mama lo recuerda...se pone triste...

-ya veo..bien se me hace tarde para la universidad..

-me dejaras ir contigo...

-ese no es un lugar para niños...

-pero es que...

-oyes naruto no sabia que tenias hermanos..

-¿que? no el no es mi hermano es el...

-soy un primo lejano pero no me deja que lo acompeñe tio kiba..

-¿tio? y como sabes mi nombre...

-es que, bueno es que mi primo me habla mucho de ti y me supuse que eras ti...

-ya entiendo para que seas su primo eres mas listo que el..sabes ahora que te veo eres mas parecido a el...

-...

-ya vamonos se nos hara muy tarde...

-si ya voy...y bolt quiero que te quedes aqui vendre por ti alas tres...de acuerdo

-...-

-vamos se nos hara tarde para la clase...

Ambos chicos se fueron..

-si cree que el viejo me dara ordenes pues esta equivocado...

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	2. EPISODIO 2

Hola aqui de nuevo espero que esta vez pueda terminar como tengo una sin terminar perdonen por no estar aqui con ustedes ni actualizar capitulos en mi anterior historia solo espero que esta sea de su agrado...

-conversaciones

 **-"pensamietos"**

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada telefonica_

 **narracion**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

-ya vamonos se nos hara muy tarde...

-si ya voy...y bolt quiero que te quedes aqui vendre por ti alas tres...de acuerdo

-...-

-vamos se nos hara tarde para la clase...

Ambos chicos se fueron..

-si cree que el viejo me dara ordenes pues esta equivocado...

..

-oyes bolt como es que tus padres se conocieron...

-...el viejo siempre me decia que al principio no notaba a mama pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que la amaba mas que cualquier cosa hasta que...

 _-deseo que mis padres jamas se hubieran conocido.._

-hasta que...

-nada..

-tu historia tiene mucho sentido ahora...

-porque dices eso teme..

- ** _"es mejor que aun no sepa nada"_** por nada...

 **Tenia el presentimiento de que el tio sasuke sabia de que no soy de este tiempo..**

-entonces iremos todos al parque...

-¿todos?...

-pues pense que iria yo, despues de todo es mi idea dattebase...

-buen punto..

-0-

 _UNOS DIAS DESPUES.._

 **Estoy tan cerca de verlos amigos, solo espero ver a mama pronto...**

 _-al principio tu padre no sabia sobre sus sentimiento..-sonrio-pero cuando me dijo que era lo mas importante de su vida y que me ama mas de lo que imagino me senti la mujer mas feliz del mundo..._

-...

-tu madre siempre fue una persona de buen corazon..

-espero encontrarte pronto...

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse...

-de que epoca vienes y porque estas aqui...

-...d..de que hablas..

-se que no eres de aqui a que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de que vienes de otro tiempo...

-yo..

-quien es el nuevo...

 **Que rayos era el..**

-sal con nosotras...-se escuchaba una chicas

-lo siento pero busco a una sola persona...

-uhh..

 **Esto no puede ser bueno tengo el presentimiento de que cambiara mi existencia...**

-me diras porque estas aqui..

-para remediar mi error..

-¿de que error estas hablando?..

-..pedi un deseo con una moneda magica que me dio una señora pero ahora que cambie el destino de mis amigos..pero una persona me dio una oportunidad para cambiar el destino solo con una cosa...

-enamorando a tus padres cierto...porque tu eres el hijo de naruto..

 **Tenia toda la razon ahora que el tio sasuke sabe que no soy de aqui a lo mejor cambie mi...**

-¿pero quien es tu madre..?

-..su nombre es hinata..hyuga hinata..

-me estas diciendo de que..-rio-..no me estas diciendo de que el dobe al fin se enamoro de ella...

-que tiene de malo mama es increible...

-es muy raro

-te ayudare..

 **¿como dijo?**

-...

-se donde esta tu mama bolt...

-enserio en donde...

-bueno ella esta...

Mientras...

-saben donde esta hinata...

-¿hinata? a si esta en clases de ciencia..creo..

-muchas gracias...

-solo espero que recuerdes el acuerdo de nuestras familias...-sonrio-mi querida prometida

* * *

-¿como dices..?

-no grites..y es cierto lo que te estoy diciendo bolt es del futuro...

-eso parece sacado de una pelicula de ficcion..

-es verdad lo que estas diciendo bolt...

-si, por mi deseo cambie la historia de todos y de mis amigos...

-¿amigos?..

-si, mitzuki..sarada, choucho..inojin,shikaday..

-deben ser muy importantes para ti...

-son mis mejores amigos y quiero volver a verlos...

-te ayudare a que vuelvas a tu tiempo...de aseguro que todo saldra bien...

-gracias tia sakura...

-0-

-esto no puede estar pasandome a mi...-solto un suspiro-porque tenia que volver...

-hinata todo bien..

-yo..

-hinata..

-...-

-¿quien eres?..

-soy otsutsuki toreni yo soy su prometido..

-...

-anda ya tenemos que irnos..

-si..

-hinata...

Mientras...

Afuera de la mansion...

 **Esto no puede estar pasandome a mi...mama...papa estoy cambiando sus futuros...Tengo que remediar todo de eso dependera mi existencia y el de mis amigos..**

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	3. EPISODIO 3

-conversaciones

 **-"pensamietos"**

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada telefonica_

 **narracion**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

 _ **-bolt..**_

 **Queria dormir mas tiempo..**

 ** _-bolt.._**

 ** _-mama cinco minutos despues..._**

 ** _-bolt despierta..._**

 ** _-papa..._**

 ** _-vamos hijo tienes mucho que hacer para que vuelvas a casa..._**

 ** _-volver..pero yo estoy aqui con ustedes.._**

 ** _-no es asi hijo ahora quiero que remendes tu error..._**

 ** _-pero..._**

 **Desperte todo desorientado de donde estaba, tengo que terminar este lio en que estoy metido...desearia de que esto no hubiera pasado..**

-pero paso...

-usted de nuevo..

-no entiendo que es lo que tengo que hacer ya no se que mas hacer...

-es hora de que no intervengas mas con esto..

-pero usted me dijo...

-se lo que dije, pero yo...

-por favor ayudeme quiero volver a casa y ver a mis amigos..

-te contare un secreto..

-...

-estoy seguro de que tus padres podran con esto pero me temo que te quedaras aqui con todos los que no existieron en este mundo...

-pero porque, si usted me dijo que me dejaba ir al pasado para remediar mi error eso es injusto dattabase..

-no hagas berrinches bolt..

-como es que sabe mi nombre...-frunciendo el ceño

-porque yo soy alguien muy cercano a ti..

-muy cercano a mi...no entiendo que esta pasando..

-te estoy diciendo esto porque yo soy...

-0-

Porque haces esto...

-...

-tu misma me has dicho que uno se debe casar por amor pero ahora...

-sabes bien que hice una promesa a papa de que me casaría con toreni aunque no lo ame..

-pero con lo que has dicho sobre...

-lo se pero no puedo pensar que el vendría por mi cierto...

-aun puedes recapacitar..

-no insistas yo ya no puedo elejir mi destino..

-one-chan...

Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto..

-sea donde sea tu amor estoy segura de que el jamas te dejara ir..

-...

Y salio del cuarto...

-tal vez tengas razón...

* * *

Cuando entraron ala habitación vieron aquel niño tirado

-oyes niño despierta...-mientras le daba leves golpes en su mejilla

-que crees que le pase a bolt..

-no lo se pero debe ser algo importante para que quede así..

-solo espero que éste bien..

Mientras...

-u..usted no puede ser...

-lo soy y ahora que quiero remediar mi error...

-no entiendo esto es una locura..

-...

-usted le hizo mucho daño a mama...

-lo se...

-papa siempre dice que es mejor perdonar pero viendome a mi dudo de que te perdone...

-escucha se que te he dicho de que no debes intervenir pero hay algo malo que les pasara a tu padres..

-tio neji usted no puede hacer nada...

-quisiera pero como vez estoy muerto pero tu no solo estas aqui en este mundo, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograras...

-pero yo no se que hacer...

-se que lo haras bien...me dio mucho gusto ver como ibas creciendo...

-pero yo..

-ahora que te veo eres tan parecido a tu padre..

-...

-no lo creó así, papa el ha sido el mejor de todos pero yo no logre entender...

-tu padre no te odia al contrario te ama mas de lo que piensas..tanto a ti como a tu hermanita..

-¿hermanita?..

-que no sabias de que tu madre va a tener a tu hermanita..

-yo..no..

-me imaginaba que no lo supieras...

-ahora mas quede nunca yo quiero remediar mi equivocación...

-me alegra..tienes una oportunidad mas para que remedies todo...

-lo hare..muchas gracias tío neji no lo defraudare es una promesa dattabase..

-se que lo harás bien...

Y una luz ilumino todo..

 **Ahora se lo que debo hacer encontrar a mama y que conozca al viejo...es mi única forma de volver a casa...al abrir mis ojos veo a mis tíos muy preocupados..**

-estas bien...

-nos tenías preocupados...

-estoy bien, ahora quiero ver a mi mama...

-vamos...

 **Camine tras de ella...el paisaje era tan hermoso y al llegar a mi destino a los lejos la pude ver..era ella..**

-hinata...

-sakura-chan...

 **Había encontrado al fin a mi madre...**

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	4. EPISODIO 4

-conversaciones

 **-"pensamietos"**

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada telefonica_

 **narracion**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

-que bueno que te veo hinata...

-sakura-chan yo..

 **No puedo creer que estoy viendo a mi mama tan bonita como siempre ahora entiendo todo lo que me decía el viejo..**

 _-tu madre es la mas hermosa de todo no solo por eso me enamoré de ella si no por su forma de ser..siempre se preocupaba por los demás en vez de si misma_

 _Una sonrisa salio de sus labios.._

 _-mama es la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido.._

 **Sin duda el viejo tenía razón...mas que nunca tengo que iunirlos...**

-que sucedo todo bien...

-no del todo lo que pasa es que..-al ver al niño sonrio- ¿quien eres pequeño?..

-bueno pues...-empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-vamos no seas tímido dile tu nombre...

-soy bolt..

-es muy lindo,sabes que tu nombre significa tornillo..

-si..

-eres muy lindo..

-gracias mama..

-¿?

-quiero decir gracias hinata...

 **Fue muy raro llamar a mi mama por su nombre..**

-que es lo que me querías contar...

-yo es que..me voy a casar...

 **¿Como había dicho?**

-¿como? Pero cuando..

-en tres meses...yo no quiero atarme a el..

-lo se pero escucha tu puedes elegir con quien quieres estar...

-no puedo sakura-chan yo..yo hice una promesa a mi padre de que me casaría con el..

-no puedes pensar en los demás si tu no quieres estar con esa persona..

-lo se...

-0-

-en donde demonios se metió este niño..oh cuando lo vea ni se imagina que le pasara dattebayo..

-buscando a tu primo..

-a quien mas voy a buscando... cuando lo vea..

-creo quebte dejó una nota...

Al ver la carta..

Fui a dar un paseo con sakura estamos en el parque si te interesa dattabase..

-ya verás lo que te espera..

Y salio de su casa..

-que raro fue eso..oyes esperame...

* * *

-tranquila todo saldrá bien ya veras...

-gracias...y bolt es tu primo...

-no es de un amigo ya sabes del que mucho te hablo..

-de sasuke-san..

-no de el si no del otro amigo de que hablo...

-te refieres a...

-¡BOLT!..

 **Creo que el viejo vio mi nota..**

-como te atrevez a desaparecer sin decirme nada dattebayo

-..

-el es...

-el mismo...

Camino a donde estaban ellos...

-sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti...

 **Sin duda es lo mismo que decía el viejo cuando me encontraba escondido en el armario..**

-te estuve buscando toda la mañana y..-al alzar su vista

-el esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte..

-...

-sabes es un niño muy lindo e inteligente..

 **Que buena oportunidad para dejarlos solos...**

Y se alejo de ellos..

-tía sakura crees que vuelva a casa pronto..

-pueda que si bolt..

-0-

-tiene todo preparado para la ceremonia del compromiso..

-si señor...

-esperó que todo salga ala perfección...

-todo saldrá de maravilla toreni tenlo por seguro..

-eso espero hiashi..

-sin duda hinata sera la mejor esposa que ha conseguido en su vida..

-yo también lo creó.

Ambos hombres rieron..

 ** _-''esto es lo mas bajo que has hecho padre"_**..

* * *

-y como te llamas..

-hinata..hyuga hinata..-sus mejillas da había sonrojado

-un gusto yo soy naruto..uzumaki naruto...

-lo se..

-¿como?

-sakura-chan me habla mucho de ti...

-enserio, de seguro ha dicho todas mis fallas...

-al contrario me ha dicho que es un chico muy interesante y bueno yo...

-me encantaría conocerte más..

-a mi también..

-que tal si nos vemos está noche en las afueras de la ciudad...

-yo es que mi padre...

-entiendo...

 **Una cita mis padres tendrán una cita...esto significa que volveré a casa...**

-tía sakura puede hacer algo..

-yo me encargo..

Y camino tras ellos...

-en verdad lo siento naruto-kun..

-no te preocupes yo emteindo de verás..

-no tienes que cancelar nada hinata..

-p..pero sakura-chan yo..

-le dire a tu padre que dormiras en mi casa, dudo de que no confíe en ti..

-...

-seria una estupenda cuartada hinata-chan..me encantaría pasar mas tiempo contigo...

-yo..esta bien a que horas nos vemos..

-a las ocho..

-de acuerdo te veré aya..

-te estaré esperando...

Y se marcho...

 **Esos es la misma mirada que le pone a mama cada vez que la ve..**

-sakura-chan ayuda me..yo no se que hacer..

-sin duda este sera un día largo...

 **Hay papa a veces eres tan predecible..**

-0-

-jamas le había mentido a papa, y si no me cree..

-one-chan relajate todo saldrá bien..

-pero es que...

-jamas te había visto tan nerviosa o es que.. No dime saldras con alguien más a parte del pesado de tu prometido...

-yo..si..

-enserio..¿como se llama? ¿cuando lo conociste? Y...

-hanabi para me estas poniendo mas nerviosa de lo que estoy..

-anda contesta mis preguntas...

-bien...se llama naruto y lo conocí hoy...

-¿hoy?..

-de hecho sakura-chan me habla mucho de el que creó que lo había conocido desde siempre...

-wow sin duda es el tu amor...

-pero que dices no.. Solo seremos amigos...

-así uno empieza y mas de lo que imaginas terminad enamorada de el...

-eso no pasará...

-¿como me aseguras eso?..

-pues...

-hinata quiero hablar contigo...

-ya voy padre...tengo que ir...

-claro suerte con tu cita..

-que no es una cita...

-hinata..

-ya voy...

-0-

Al bajar...

-que sucede padre..

-¿que significa todo esto..?

-...

-como es que tu amiga te invitó a una pillamada si ya tenías una cena muy importante..

-lo se papa pero yo...

-..ahora no me queda mas que cancelar la cena que tenias con tu prometido..

 _ **-"gracias"**_..

-pero mañana a primera hora para que almuelzes con el...

-si padre..

-buen puedes irte...

-...

Y salió de su casa...

* * *

-¿y como salio todo?

-papa me creyó pero mañana tendré el almuerzo con el...

-ya veo, anda ya vámonos que hay alguien que te espera...

-si..

Ambas avanzaron para llegar a su destino..

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

.

.

Perdón por no actualizar es que con el trabajo y la escuela además de que revive mis comentarios de la historia hice muchos cambios esperó no defraudarlos y que la historia estoy poniendo lo mejor de mi esperó que le sea de su agrado y esperó sus comentarios y críticas sean buenas o malas yo las recibo y si tienen alguna falla mi historia con gusto yo las puedo mejorar..

Gracias a todos por vernos los espero con el siguiente capitulo...

Nos vemos mina..


	5. EPISODIO 5

-conversaciones

 **-"pensamietos"**

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada telefonica_

 **narracion**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

-estas nervioso...

-¿yo? ¿nervioso?..

-anda ya admite que estas emocionado por verla..

-claro que no..-paso su maní por su nuca-..yo

-sabes es normal estar nervioso en tu primera cita..

-no es una cita, solo es una salida para conocerla mejor...

 **A veces no entiendo a los adultos..**

-admite lo estas emocionado por verla..

-si te digo que si me dejarás en paz..

El asintió..

-bien lo admito estoy emocionado por verla, estas contento..

-por supuesto que si..

 **Solo esperó volver pronto a casa..**

-0-

-vamos solo es una salida nada mas..

 _así uno empieza y mas de lo que imaginas terminad enamorada de el..._

-...no lo creo así..

-hina estas lista..

-si vamos..

-estas muy guapa..dime pensabas en impresionarlo..estoy segura de que lo vas s conseguir..

-yo no lo quiero impresionar es solo que yo..bueno..

-entiendo tranquila así ya no estas estresada por lo de tu prometido...

-mi prometido..-susurro- sakura-chan tu crees que yo...

-hinata hola...

-ino..que haces por acá..

-eso mismo me preguntaba yo...

-la verdad esperaba a mi novio, ya sabed como el pinta los paisajes y pues..pero tu que haces por aquí..

-yo..

-hinata tiene una cita..

-una cita..no me digas que con ese pesado de...

-es otra persona...

-no me digas que le presentas té uno de tus amigos...

-pues si..el es..

-naruto-kun es un chico muy simpático y...-jugaba con sus dedos-.. divertido y estoy segura de que es una buena persona..

-¿como sabes eso? ¿no me digas que..?

-..ino podemos hablar un momento..

-claro..

Se alejaron unos metros de hinata..

-no me estas ayudando..

-perdona es que quiero saber ya sabes como soy..

-por eso mismo, ayidame a que bolt vuelva a casa..

-si me lo preguntas ese niño es muy inteligente..dudo que el ses su padre..

-el parecido con naruto es asombroso.. sin duda el es su padre..

-entiendo la idea es ayudarlo...

-ahora lo que tenemos que hacer todos es evitar ese compromiso como de lugar...

-ok..

-chicas se me hara tarde..

Ambas voltearon a verla..

-muy cierto..

Siguieron su rumbo...

* * *

-estas emocionado...

-no se porque pero a ti no te puedo negar..-sonrio-lo estoy, es decir es la primera vez que salgo con una chica..

-por lo que yo recuerdo..he escuchado que antes estabas detras de la tia sakura..

-eso fue hace mucho, a decir verdad lo que sentia por sakura-chan fue solo una pequeña atraccion pero no es por lo que estoy sintiendo ahora...

 **Sin duda creo que el viejo esta enamorado de mama, ambos se gustan...**

-dime la verdad...me veo presentable...

-dudo que le llame la atencion de como te vez naruto..

 **Tio kiba a veces no entiendo como es que aun no tengas a alguien para ser sincero me alegra que seas mi tio..**

 _-no entiendo porque el viejo...  
_

 _-vamos puedes decirme lo que sea sabes que cuentas conmigo sobrino.._

 _-..a veces creo que le importa mas el trabajo que nosotros que somos su familia..._

 _-no es asi bolt, en el pasado tu padre sufrio mucho..-sonrio-pero ahora que lo logro ver es que se ve mas feliz de como lo fue hace mucho..._

 _-..._

 _-sin duda ustedes le han alegrado la vida..._

 **Sera cierto..**

-vamos bolt dime como me veo..

-te vez estupendo dattebase...-sonrio

-de veras...

-si..la impresionaras..

- _ **"sin duda son tan parecidos"..**_ -sonrio al verlos- _ **"aunque no logro comprender porque siento que son mas que primos lejanos"..**_

-tu que opinas tio kiba..no crees que se ve estupendo dattebase..

-verdad que si, la impresionare sin duda...

-por supuesto...

-0-

-ustedes creen que lo impresione..

-sin duda...

-porque lo preguntas acaso quieres impresionarlo..

-...

-sin duda quedara impresionado...

-espero que si...-susurro

* * *

-asi que salio...

-lamento que la cena se haya cancelado...

-yo tambien, es mas porque no voy a verla a la casa de su amiga...

-por supuesto le encantara la sorpresa...

-ire ahora mismo...

-no puedes ir..-poniendose en la puerta

-porque no..hay algo que no sepa...

-nada pero digo es que no creen que exageran un poco..

-para nada asi que hazte un lado...

-0-

-estamos cerca chicas...

 **A decir verdad estaba nervioso cual seria la reaccion de mis padres al salir juntos por primera vez..**

 _-mama, como fue la primera vez que saliste con papa..._

 _-..como en que sentido hijo..._

 _-bueno pues..como decirlo.._

 _-lo que quiere decier es que como fue su primera cita con el tio naruto.._

 _-oh eso...bueno tu papa me llevo a un lugar hermoso alejado de la ciudad y..._

 _-¿y?-susurraron ambos niños_

 _-sin duda fue el mejor dia de mi vida..._

 **Sera cierto...**

-perdonen la tardanza es que...

-no te preocupes ademas no es tan tarde...

-pero aun asi yo..

-ne..tranquila hay tantos lugares que quiero mostrarte..

-bien creo que aqui nosotros nos vamos...

-..

-anda bolt vamonos...

-pero es que...

-ve a casa llegare temprano..

-..

-se un buen niño y obedece..-paso una mano por su pequeños cabellos del niño-eres mi pequeño tornillo...

 _eres mi pequeño tornillo..._

-..

 **Papa a veces no entiendo porque soy asi ahora comprendo todo lo que has sufrido para que la empresa del abuelo no cayera en manos equivocadas, ahora entiendo porque mama te quiere tanto..**

Unas pequeñas lagrimas salian en sus ojos, ellos al verlo..

-bolt...

-no llores..

-...

Ambos abrazaron al niño y el se aferro a sus padres del pasado..

 **Queria decirles que soy su hijo..**

 **Queria decierles que los amo mas que a nada en el mundo**

 **Y que me alegraba ser su hijo pero solo pude sollozar ante su abrazo...**

Los demas solo veian esa ecena muy conmovidos..

-sin duda volveras a casa pronto...

-¿volver a casa? ¿de que estan hablando..?

-..es momento de que sepas la verdad...

Pero ninguno se precarto de que habia una persona mas escondida en ese lugar...

-asi que este es tu secreto..

Una sonrisa de malicia salia de sus labios..

-si crees que te burlaras de mi...pues estas muy equivocada..

Asi que tomo su smarphone y empezo a marcar..

 _-hola.._

-tienes planes para estos dias...

 _-no..que tienes para mi.._

-eso me encanta..-sonrio con cinismo-..porque tengo una plaga que se esta metiendo en mi camino y la quiero eliminar...

 _-suena tentandor cariño.._

-bien porque este es el plan...

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...

gracias por su rw me encataron y me inspira a seguir escribiendo mas caps...

nos vemos en el sig cap...

ya ne lectores

 _02-11-15_


	6. ¿COMO FUE SU MUERTE? PRIMERA PARTE

-conversaciones

 **-"pensamietos"**

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada telefonica_

 **narracion**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

 _¿COMO FUE SU MUERTE?_

 _PRIMERA PARTE_

 _._

 _._

UNOS DIAS DESPUES...

 **Mama y papa se ven mas confiados...**

-puedes verlo..

-...

-dime que puedes ver su hilo, ambos estan conectados...

-si...

-has hecho un gran avavce sobrino...

-gracias tio neji...por cierto me preguntaba es...hm..

-anda puedes decirme...

-bueno es que quiero saber como es que conoce tan bien a papa...digo cuando el habla de ti se queda callado y...

-es una historia muy larga y...

-me la contaras...porfa cuentame tio...

Sonrio..

-sin duda eres igual a el cuando era un niño...

 **Quisiera que fuera cierto pero la verdad es que...**

-te contare como fue eso, todo comenzo..

 _13 años atras..._

 _-no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, esto no tiene sentido dattebayo..._

 _-..._

 _-vamos la vida no es tan mala...al contrario debo decirte que es fantastica..._

 _-no entiendes nada verdad..._

 _-¿?_

 _-mi padre murio y no tengo a nadie mas que el causante de su muerte..._

 _-..._

 _-tengo que vivir con ellos y su familia..._

 _-al menos tienes alguien..no como yo..._

 _-que estas diciendo..._

 _-que al menos tienes un lugar en donde puedes llamar hogar.._

 _-para ti eso es hogar si que estas loco..._

 _-me hubiera encantado tener al menos un familiar vivo...pero estoy aqui en este orfanato-sonrio-deberias estar agradecido dattebayo..._

 _-si que no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando..._

-al principio no entendi porque decia eso..pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que tenia mucha razon y cuando volvi al orfanato el y su mejor amigo ya no estaban...

-el tio sasuke es su mejor amigo..

-asi es, aunque al principio se odiaban que tenia que ponerme en medio para que no se mataran entre ellos...

-...

-ahora que has cambiado la historia es como si jamas hubiera existido...

-lo lamento yo...

-te seguire contando...y despues..

 _5 años antes..._

 _-enserio no te metas con ese tipo de gente..._

 _-no la vas a defender de el...enserio no haras nada para impedirlo...no haras nada neji..._

 _-no, es su destino despues de todo..._

 _-no hablaras enserio...dime que no es enserio...  
_

 _-no podemos cambiar su destino despues de todo..._

 _-no lo puedo creer.._

 _-controlate ya..._

 _-jamas espere que eso hicieras y a tu familia...es increible lo que estas haciendo dattebayo.._

 _-porque te interesa tanto lo que le pase a hinata..._

 _-yo..-paso su mano por su nuca_

-ahi me di cuenta de que tu padre se habia enamorado de tu mama sin que se diera cuenta...

-...

-despues de esa discusion..no nos hablamos por un buen tiempo...

-¿porque no?..

-fue mi necedad...

-papa siempre me decia que es mejor decirlas antes de que sea tarde...

-y tiene mucha razon, bueno como te decia tu papa y mama pasaban mas tiempo juntos...

 _-enserio hinata..._

 _-hm.._

 _-es fantastico estoy seguro de que lo lograras..no es porque sea la chica mas lista y hermosa..._

 _-c..como.._

 _-yo..je.._

 _-"no puede ser mas tonto".._

 _-digo..oyes porque no vamos a comer algo te parece..._

 _-si.._

-tu padre era muy despitado acerca de los sentimientos que tenia hacia tu mama...

-lo se...

-un dia ellos se perdiero en una expedicion de la escuela...

-¿enserio?...como fue eso..

-bueno...

 _-en grupos de dos donde cada una escribira acerca de lo que piensa en cada tema..._

 _-esto sera grandioso..._

 _-si..sobre que tema nos toque.._

 _-ni idea.._

 _-..._

 _-ustedes ya que son los ultimos hablaran sobre la luna..._

 _-¿la luna? es enserio dattebayo.._

 _-si y deja de contradecirme..._

 _-de acuerdo hablaremos de la luna ya que..._

 _caminaron unos metros mas..._

 _Una hora despues..._

 _-estamos perdidos..._

 _-y que hacemos..ya pronto oscurecera y..._

 _-no te preocupes yo encontrare la forma de volver lo prometo.._

-si que tu padre no tenia ni la mas minima idea de donde estaban...

-enserio..papa siempre sabia que hacer antes de hacer un movimiento..

-pero antes no y como te decia...

 _-estamos cerca hina, solo unos pasos mas..._

 _Al llegar.._

 _-soy un caso perdido, si no me tuvieras en tu equipo yo..  
_

 _-no digas eso ya veras que saldremos de aqui..._

 _-eres tan buena persona..._

-y lograron salir de ahi...

-si, pero te gustaria saber de como fue mi muerte..

-por supuesto que si dattabase..

-bien..-dio un respiro-..todo empezo...

 _-enserio todo es fantastico...  
_

 _-ya lo creo, y por cierto gracias por todo lo que has hecho..._

 _-de nada sabes que somos amigos..._

 _-enserio muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho y..._

 _-de nada ademas no lo hice solo porque ame a tu prima solo q..._

 _-como dices..._

 _-¿eh? yo...nada.._

 _-estoy seguro de que dijiste algo..._

 _-nada no dije nada de veras..._

 _-..._

-entonces..

 _-chicos estan bien..._

 _-te ves bien y a donde iremos ahora..._

 _-¿iremos?, ¿porque hablas en plural?.._

 _-porque no puedo ir.._

 _-es algo familiar ya sabes.._

 _-mmm..._

 _-mañana podemos ir a donde quieras naruto pero..._

 _-no te preocupes ademas sin el genio nada puede ser malo..._

-genio asi es como me decia tu padre..pero

 _-vaya..vaya si que tenemos algo para entretenernos..._

 _-..._

 _-si que esto sera muy divertido..._

 _-de que estas hablando dattebayo.._

 _-no lo imaginas..._

 _-..._

 _-naruto..neji-nissan tengo miedo..._

 _-todo saldra bien dattebayo..-una sonrisa le dio- todo saldra bien..._

 _-esto estara increible..._

-y que mas paso tio neji...no me dejes picado dattebase...

-lo que paso fue...

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	7. ¿COMO FUE SU MUERTE? SEGUNDA PARTE

-conversaciones

 **-"pensamietos"**

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada telefonica_

 **narracion**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

 _¿COMO FUE SU MUERTE?_

 _SEGUNDA PARTE_

 _._

 _._

-y que mas paso tio neji...no me dejes picado dattebase...

-lo que paso fue...

-...

-que fue lo que paso..

-...bueno

 _-si que será un caso perdido.._

-nos empezaron a atacar con todo lo que tenían, tanto tu padre como yo defendimos a tu madre con todo nuestro valor hasta que...

-¿que? ¿que fue lo que pasó?..

-un disparo salió de la nada..

-...

-el disparo iba hacia tu padre..

¿como sabias a donde se dirigida?..

-por la trayectoria, estaba seguro que era a tu padre a quien quería matar..

-entonces..

-así es tuve que ponerme en medio de ellos y la bala..

-..

 _-porque lo hiciste.._

 _-neji-nissan..._

 _-yo...yo.._

-solo quería que tus padres fueran felices juntos...

 _-esta no era para ti porque tenias que ponerte en medio de mi dattebayo.._

 _-recuerdas que siempre me llamabas genio.._

 _-..._

 _-ahora quiero que protegas mucho a mi prima, porque la amas_

 _Un ligero rubo surco por su mejilla y paso una mano por su nuca.._

 _-e..eso es cierto..._

-aunque me lo negara era verdad.. Tu padre amo o esta empezando a amar a tu mama...

-usted cree que pueda reparar mi error...

-te aseguro que si, eres igual que tus padres tienes ambas cualidades de ellos..

 **Solo espero remendar mi error..**

-y después...

 _-resiste iremos al hospital.._

-ya es tarde yo voy a morir..

-nissan no..

-no te preocupes hinata-sama se que ahora esta en buenas manos..

-pero..

-junte sus manos y les dije..

-..

-se que serán muy felices..

-...

-y abandone mi cuerpo solo vi como ellos me lloraban...

-¿y que paso con sus atacantes?..

-huyeron cuando escucharon el disparo..

-yo..

-ahora estoy seguro de quien fue el que disparo..

-¿quien?..

-toreni..

-...

-estoy seguro de que fue el el causante de todo..

-...

-ahora quiero que me promestas que harás lo posible para que eso no suceda otra vez..

-yo..

-prometelo..

-..

 **Que podía ser yo, solo soy un niño que quiere volver a casa y..**

-se que lo harás bien...

-te lo prometo haré lo posible para que eso jamas suceda dattabase...

-sin duda eres un gran niño..

Empezaba a desaparecer..

-espere que es lo que debo de hacer...yo

-confió en que puedas hacerlo bolt, sin duda harás lo posible para lograrlo..

Y desapareció...

* * *

 **Desperte todo desorientado viendo en que lugar estaba...**

-al fin despiertas, nos tenias preocupados a todos..

-...

 **Volteo a ver mi mano sin duda están tomandome ambas manos pero al ver quien era..**

-ellos estaban tan preocupados por ti que no te dejaban ningún segundo de tu lado..

-...

-decían que eras muy importante para ellos y que no entendían porque no querían dejarte solo..

-...

-vamos animate además has mejorado mucho y estoy segura que volverás pronto a tu tiempo..

-que es lo que puedo hacer.. Digo el tío neji me dijo que..

-¿tio? ¿neji?..quien es el..

-..el fue una persona muy importante para mis padres...

-jamas oí de el..

-lo se, mi error hizo que jamás lo hubieras conocido tía sakura...

-ya veo..

-aunque me alegra que papa se preocupe por mi...

-porque dices eso.. O es que acaso...

-papa...el pasa mas tiempo en el trabajo y...

-uhm.."esta me la pagarás naruto"..

-por ese motivo yo..yo pedí ese deseó...

-ya veo, bueno pues iré a ver como..

-si..

 **Mi tía salio de la habitación y me encuentro aquí con mis padres, estoy seguro de que pueda volver a casa, o eso esperó...**

-bolt estas bien..

 **Escuche la voz de mi padre..**

-me tenias muy preocupado dattebayo..

-...

-no se porque siento que si algo malo te pasa yo..

-siento mucho preocupar los yo..

-me alegro de que estés bien..

Sonrió

-tu crees que..

-¿?

-crees que tenga un buen futuro con hinata..

-por supuesto que si dattabase..-sonrio- estoy seguro de eso papa..

-¿papa?..

-yo es que, perdona es sólo que..

-entiendo..-sonrio-..si tuviera un hijo con hinata me hubiera gustado que fuera así como ti..

 **Asi como yo..**

-seria fantástico que fueras mi papá..-unas pequeñas lágrimas salian-..seria a..

-vamos no llores ya veras que pronto encontraremos la forma de que veas a tu padre..

-..

-vamos animate se que todo saldrá bien..

-s..

-bolt estas bien..

-si..

-que alivio pensé que algo malo te hubiera pasado..

-el esta bien, no te preocupes dattebayo

 **Desearia que esto jamas hubiera pasado pero no podemos nada para cambiarlo pero si podemos remediarlo y eso es lo que yo haré ..**

 **Tío neji esta vez haré las coasa bien y empezando por decirles la verdad..**

-yo tengo algo que decirles..

-que sucede..

-lo que pasa es que...

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	8. EPISODIO 6

-conversaciones

 _ **-"pensamientos"**_

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada_ _telefónica_

 **narración**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

-hinata aquí estabas...

-toreni...

-me tenias muy preocupado...

-yo..

-vamos se hará tarde para..

-quien eres tu dattebayo...

-no te interesa..

-...

-hhcomo esta el niño..

-me encuentro bien...-le saco la lengua

-que educado eres...

-me enseño mi papa..

-interesante...vamos tenemos mucho que hablar..

-si...

Ambos salieron de la habitación...

-ni se te ocurra contarles la verdad me entiendes niño..

-me esta amenazando dattabase..

-tómalo como quieras niño pero te lo advierto no dejare que te entrometas mas...

-...

-y si te veo cerca de mi prometida con el estúpido de tu padre te aseguro de que te arrepentirás...

-y si no lo hago que hará...

-entonces atente a las consecuencias..

Y salio de la habitación...

- _ **"que haré ahora"**_...

-no te dejes de intimidar por el...

-...

-confió en que no te dejaras intimidar...sin duda eres su hijo...

-y ¿usted quien rayos es dattebase?

-soy alguien que sabe muchas cosas..

-usted sabe que yo...

-exactamente...sin duda eres muy listo como tu madre...

-g..gracias..-un rubo surco por su mejilla

* * *

-con que tenias un nuevo pretendiente...

-...

-puedes hacer algo para que no se acerque a el de nuevo..

-pueda que si pero sería un poco arriesgado..

-no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a naruto..

-onechan..

-y que harás al respecto..

-yo..yo con tal de que no lo lastiemes..haré lo que sea..

-mmm lo que sea entonces te prohibo que no lo vuelvas a ver...ya que la boda esta en pocos días y si uno de mis guardias te ve con el..

-lo haré..

-bien ahora vete...

Y se fue a su habitación..

-estas seguro de que todo esto esta de acuerdo con el plan..

-por supuesto que si..

-0-

-perdoname por no decirte que toreni es mi prometido y que en unos días me casare con el..así que te pido que no me busques...

Cerro la tapa de su celular..

-no puedo pero si te ven conmigo se que algo malo te pasara y eso no me lo perdonaría porque yo..-unas pequeñas lágrimas surgía por su mejilla-..yo te amo...

-aja lo sabia...-al entrar

-hanabi yo puedo explicarlo..

-no es necesario que lo hagas..-sonrio-..sabia que lo amabas y estoy segura de que el te ama también...

-no, solo somos amigos.. además de que yo me casare en unos días...

-pero no puedes rendirte ahora, además estoy segura de que el ese tu amor verdadero...

-no sigas si papa se entera de que yo..

-lo amas a mi que mas da yo que tu haría lo que fuera por estar con el...aunque fuera retar a mi padre si fuese necesario..

-hanabi yo..

-vamos que espera...

-y si no siente lo mismo..

-correrás ese riesgo..anda ve...

-gracias..

-suerte hermana...

Lo que no se precartaron de que el estaba ahí..cuando ambas salieron tomo el celular de hinata y vio el mensaje no enviado...

-bien así que este es el mensaje con unos ciertos cambios...sería muy descortés no enviar este mensaje..

Toco el icono enviar y lo hizo..

-ahora veamos que pensara de ti tu querido romeo..

* * *

-quien es ese y porque manda a hinata...

-eso me suenan celos..

-claro que yo no estoy celoso dattebayo..-fruncio el ceño

-lo estas y te conozco, siempre haces ese tipos de jestos..

-...

-anda ya confiesa lo...

-no tengo que confesar nada sakura-chan...

-dilo no me iré de aquí hasta que lo confieses...

-esta bien con tal de que me dejes tranquilo.. Bien aquí voy-dio un repiro-.. si yo la amo...

-lo sabia, lo sabia...sabía que la amas y lucharas por ella..

-yo..-paso iuna maní por su nuca

Cuando sonó su celular..

-un mensaje hinata..

-anda leelo..

Sonrio al ver quieb era pero al abrir el mensaje su sonrisa se borro..

 _-el es mi prometido y que en unos días me casare con el..así que te pido que no me busques...jamas estaria con alguien como tu no vales nada, eres un caso perdido así que te pido que no vuelvas a verme porque estoy 100% enamorada de mi prometido y el se llama toreni.._

El celular cayo al suelo..

-naruto...

-...

Cayo de rodillas al suelo..

-naruto reacciona..

-..

-di algo lo que sea dobe..

-se va a casar..

-¿quien se va a casar?..

-se va a casar.. Hinata se va a casar...

-naruto..

-tiene razón quien estaría conmigo soy un caso perdido..-sonrió con cinismo-..además ella prefiere alguien de su clase no...

-de que rayos estas hablando..

-tiene razón...

-pero que dices...-tomo el celular del suelo y leyó el mensaje-..esto es mentira..hinata jamas diría algo así..

-..

-ella te ama no pudo haber escrito esto..

-por favor la vas a defender deber..¿que dijiste?

-que te ama..

-dudo que eso sea cierto..

-pero es la verdad yo..

Pero eso no le importaba ahora solo queja irse lejos de aquí..

-naruto me estas escuchando..

-dejalo..es mejor darle su espacio, jamas había visto al dobe tan recaído...es mas fuerte esta vez..

-porque es su amor verdadero..

-que esta pasando...-al entrar

-dudo de que puedas volver a tu tiempo creo que tardará más de acordado..

-porque dices eso tío sasuke..

-por esto bolt..

Lee dieron el celular de su padre y comenzó a leer..

 **Esto es imposible, entonces ya comenzó con la amenaza...pues no me pienso rendir ahora por lo que me llama boruto uzumaki...**

-sin duda fue el..

-¿quein?..

-toreni, el escribió ese mensaje para mi padre...

-pero tu padre dijo que era de tu mama..

-lo debió tomar cuando mama se distrajo esa es mi conclusión..

-tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que se lamente..

* * *

Camino por las calles de la ciudad con un solo objetivo alejarse lo mas posible de sus recuerdos..

-naruto..

Se acercó a el..

-yo tengo algo que dec...

-no es necesario que me lo repitas ya lo se..

-entonces danés que yo..

-lo se y esperó que seas feliz con el..

-¿feliz? Pero de que hablas..

-no finjas conmigo..

-en verdad no entiendo de que hablas...

-solo estoy haciendo caso de tu advertencia..

-pero de que advertencia hablas yo no entiendo..

-oh vamos de que estas 100% enamorada de tu prometido toreni y que no podias estar con alguien como yo que valgo poca cosa para ti..

-tu jamas serias eso para mi..yo jamas diría algo así del hombre que amo..porque te amo naruto

-por favor hyuga..

-porque me dices así, es como si..

-exacto esta es la despedida hyuga..

-naruto..

En ese momento llegaron los chicos..

-desearía no haberte conocido, de no sentir esto que siento..

-..-unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos perlados

-desearía que no te amara tanto como lo hago..así que este es el adiós hyuga...

Y se alejo de ella..

-naruto..-cayó de rodillas

-hinata.. todo esta bien..

-sakura-san yo..

Abrazo a su amiga..

-puedes contarme todo desde el principio..

 **Esto no puede estar pasandone ahora tengo que arreglar el mal entendido de mis padres sin duda se donde esta el cabezota de mi padre...**

Y siguió a su padre..

-bolt aguarda..

-dejalo va hablar con su padre..

-solo espero que todo salga bien...

-vamos hinata esto fue un mal entendido y pronto arreglaran las cosas entre ustedes..

-no ya no hay un nosotros.. Fue algo lindo al principio pero tengo que despertar, ahora quedan pocos días para la boda...

-no estarás pensando..

-si quiere que sea feliz pues lo hare ..empezando por amar a mi prometido...

-pero hinata..

-tengo que irme nos vemos...

Y se alejó de los chicos..

-hinata..

-sin duda son tal para cual..ambos son tan orgullosos..

-esto sera más difícil de lo que pensé..

-bolt tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer si quiere volver a casa...

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	9. EPISODIO 7

-conversaciones

 _ **-"pensamientos"**_

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada_ _telefónica_

 **narración**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

-donde puede estar mi padre...

 _-siempre que me sentía solo o desesperado iba a una colina a lo mas alto a pensar bien las cosas..._

-ahi debe estar...

 _-sin duda era mi lugar secreto cuando era como tu hijo...-paso una mano por el pelo de su hijo-..sin duda nos parecemos..._

 _-eso quisieras viejo, jamas me pareceré a ti dattebase..._

-sin duda estaba equivocado..si nos parecemos bastante...papa

Subió a lo mas alto de aquella montaña hasta que lo vio ahi pegado ala pared..

-no iras hacer nada para detener la boda...

-no hay nada que yo pueda hacer bolt..

-que es lo que estas diciendo..no vas a luchar por el amor de mama...

-¿de que estas hablado dattebayo?..

-sabes porque estoy aquí..

-la verdad no..pero esto que tiene que ver..

-tiene mucho porque yo..yo

-es mejor que me dejes solo...ademas como sabes de mi lugar secreto..

-tu me lo enseñaste, porque yo..

-tu que...

-es muy difícil hablar con mi papa dattebase...

-¿papa?..

-yo estoy aquí para remediar mi error, por mi culpa todo esta pasando...

-¿de que rayos estas hablando dattebayo..?

-pedí un deseo, y ese era que mis padres jamas se hubiese conocido y ahora todo este problema es mi culpa...

-...

-esto es mi culpa cambie el destino de mis amigos...

-¿amigos?

-sarada, mitzuki, choucho, shikadai, inojin..mis únicos amigos y ahora desaparecieron..

-...

-lamento que perdieras a tus amigos...

-..

-solo espero que vuelvas a ver a tu padre..

-no entiendes que..que yo pedí eso porque quería ver a mi padre conmigo como antes que pasara mas tiempo conmigo-unas lagrimas salia de sus ojos-quería de vuelta a mi papa, lo quiero conmigo y con mama..aunque no me lo decía mama lloraba cuando no llegaba a casa y cuando lo hacia lo recibía siempre con una sonrisa sincera y un beso..

-...

-quiero que mi papa vuelva..lo quiero de vuelta, quiero a mi papa...

-..no llores por favor...

-yo estoy aquí para remediar mi error porque yo...yo soy tu hijo...

-¿como dices..esto debe ser una broma dattebayo? si una broma de mal gusto..

-no es broma mi verdadero apellido es..uzumaki, boruto uzumaki..

-esto..esto es una broma, tu no puedes ser mi hijo...es decir que edad tienes

-ocho..

-pero...

-yo naceré en dos meses..o eso pensaba ya que paso todo esto, lo de toreni y el mensaj...

-alto que...¿que acabas de decir?

-pues lo del mensaje de toreni..el fue el que escribió eso...

-claro lo mas obvio, solo le dicto eso...pero estas diciendo que eres mi hijo mi pregunta es...¿con quien te voy a tener?

-con mama...osea hinata, ella es mi madre...

-esto es una locura...

-es verdad papa..yo solo quiero volver a ver a mis amigos..y pues pasar mas tiempo contigo...

-ya veo, yo en verdad lamento que mi yo del futuro este en el trabajo pero estoy seguro de que te ama tanto que solo piensa en volver a casa para estar con ustedes pero en mi caso creo que lo mio con tu madre no podrá ser...

-claro que va ser estoy seguro de ello dattebase...-rió entre dientes

-...sin duda eres como mi yo de niño...

-significa mucho para mi papa..pero estoy seguro de que mama te ama solo a ti, y si no detienes esa boda sera demasiado tarde...

-sabes tienes razón hijo, detendré esa boda cueste lo que me cueste...

-esa es la actitud papa...

-vamos...

* * *

-estas segura de lo que estas haciendo...

-..

-puedes arrepentirte ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

-he tomado una decisión y el quiere que sea feliz con otro...pues eso hare...

-onechan...

-por favor déjame sola hanabi...

-..solo espero que no te arrepientas después...

Y salio de la habitación...

-yo también hanabi..

 _-desearía no haberte conocido, de no sentir esto que siento.._

-naruto..

 _-desearía que no te amara tanto como lo hago..._

-yo al contrario no desearía no haberte conocido porque contigo descubrí un amor sincero e invaluable...

 _-entonces que dices vamos.._

 _-me encantaría ir..._

-bolt..

 _-el niño se encuentra mal..es mas lógico que no despierte en unos días..._

 _-..._

 _-tranquila nos quedaremos con el..._

-porque me preocupe tanto por el...

 _-yo también siento como si le pasa algo no se que seria de mi..._

-es como si..si..

-fuera tu hijo..

Volteo a ver quien era..

-..

-porque este niño es tu hijo...y mio..

-esto es imposible...es decir yo, nosotros no hemos...

-el viene del futuro..

-no entiendo nada yo...

-se que estas confundida yo también lo estuve cuando me lo dijo creí que estaba bromeando pero me di cuenta de todas las cualidades que tiene de mi...solo míralo hay que ser tan tonto para no notar el parecido que tenemos, es como verme a mi mismo cuando era niño...

-...

-mama es cierto lo que papa dice...yo solo quiero volver a mi tiempo...

-..

-entiendo de que sea mi culpa por ese mal entendido del mensaje y yo quería pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te dije hinata...

-...

-se que debí escucharte y yo siempre actuó antes de pensar las cosas por eso yo te pido que me perdones...se que tu corazón es tan grande que tendrás la respuesta que estaré esperando por siempre...

-...

-mama...

-es mejor que la dejemos sola para que piense bien las cosas..

-espera yo..

-creo que los dejare solos...-sonrió

Salio de la habitación...

-¿y tu quien eres?...

-solo soy alguien que unirá de nuevo a mis padres...

-¿que estas diciendo niño?..

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios...

-0-

-entonces crees que estoy loco por lo que te estoy diciendo acerca de bolt...

-...

-porque si es así creo que..

-no creo que lo estés, estoy segura de que el es mi hijo...

-si..y lo de lo otro yo en verdad lo siento pero es verdad lo que siento por ti...

-...

-yo te amo y quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrártelo...

-yo también..

-¿eh?

-que yo también te amo y pensé que todo esto iba a seguir...y con lo que me dijiste que fuera feliz con el yo..

-ya no quiero que lo seas con el..al contrario quiero que lo seas conmigo y con nuestro hijo

-...

Unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el se las limpiaba delicadamente...

-entonces que dices salimos de aquí...

-por supuesto que si...

Ambos salieron de la habitación...

-vamos bolt tenemos mucho que hacer...

-si...

-pero que esta pasando aquí ahora...

-te lo explicare luego...

-pero q..

Se alejaron dejándola con la palabra en la boca...

-oigan no me dejen así, díganme que esta pasando...

Paso una mano por su frente y sonrió..

-ahora estoy segura de que esta vez seras feliz...

* * *

-estas lista para esto...

-por supuesto que si...

-¿y tu? estas listo..

-por supuesto que si dattebase..

Unos pasos se escucharon...

-eso si los dejo irse...

Los tres se voltearon a al ver quien era...se sorprendieron al verlo...

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	10. EPISODIO 8

-conversaciones

 _ **-"pensamientos"**_

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada_ _telefónica_

 **narración**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

-toreni...

-eres mas listo de lo que creia mocoso..

-...

-que es lo que estas diciendo...

-sin duda ya sabes que este niño es su hijo del futuro...

-como sabes eso..

-porque yo lo vi la cuando apareció e investigue acerca de lo que era ese niño...

-todo esto es extraño..

-crees que esto es mas extraño que este niño venga de un futuro mejor que ahora...

-pueda que tengas razón, pero no significa que podemos cambiar nuestros destinos dattebase...

-que valor sin duda tienes las mismas cualidades de tu padre...

-...

-y ahora que saben que el mocoso no es de aquí, no dejare que el exista aunque tenga que matarlos...

-no te atreverías a matarnos...

-pon me a prueba...

-estas loco dattebayo..

-por favor no lo hagas yi haré lo que sea..

-¿lo que sea?..

-...

-bien pues entonces quiero que nuestra boda se efectúe lo mas pronto posible..

-s..

-no permitiré que hagas eso dattebayo..

-papá..

-y que es lo que harás al respecto..

-con tal de tener al amor de mi vida, haré lo que sea..

-naruto..

-haría cualquier cosa por ti...-sonrió

 **Sin duda mis padres están ligados por el hilo rojo, si que tenias razón yo ahora lo puedo ver y sin duda ed uno especial..**

-basta de tonterías es hora de terminar con todo esto..

-no lo hagas o te podrás arrepentir..

-dudo que eso suceda..

-nadie puede detener ahora..

Con aquella pistola disparo lentamente..

 _-quiero que me prometas que harás lo posible para que eso no suceda otra vez.._

 _-yo.._

 _-promete lo.._

 _-te lo prometo haré lo posible para que eso jamas suceda dattebase..._

 **No puedo permitir que eso suceda...**

Aquel disparo lentamente cayo en el..

-bolt.. Bolt despierta por favor hijo..

-agárrenlo que no escape...

-¿pero que? suéltenme no saben quien soy yo...

-anda camina...

Y se lo llevaron...

 **Papa ahora estoy seguro de que si quiero ser como tu y ahora entiendo todo**

 **Quiero que algún día me perdones por todo lo que he ocasionado, y entiendo todo y con mas caridad...**

-bolt despierta no nos dejes..

 **Ahora estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien y que...**

 **A quién quiero engañar nada saldrá bien que puedo hacer yo sólo soy un niño que cometió un error yo solo quería remediar y volver a casa...**

-lo has hecho muy bien..

-¿quien eres?...

-sin duda eres como el..

-¿ser como quien? No entiendo que esta pasado..

-te mostrare todo lo que ha pasado antes de que pidieras tu deseo..

-..

 _-no entiendo que es lo que viste de papá, digo el es tan diferente a ti.._

 _-tal vez pero ten en cuenta que ustedes son mi gran tesoro..y que los amo con todo mi ser..._

 **Mama...**

 _-si es lo que deseas estoy seguro de que lo lograras mi pequeño tornillo..-frotaba su mejilla con la de su hijo_

 _-estas seguro papi.._

 _-por supuesto que si dattebayo.._

 _-te quiero..._

 _Y abrazo a su padre.._

 _-yo también mi pequeño..._

 **Papa..**

 _-estoy seguro de que tu padre te ama a pesar de todo.._

 _-no creó si fuera así yo.._

 _-cree en mi cuando te digo esto, jamás olvides que tu papa te ama.._

 _-..._

 **Tía** **hanabi..**

 _-se que es duro todo esto yo también lo estoy sintiendo.._

 _-no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, no tienes ni la mínima idea..._

 _-claro que lo se..-acomodaba sus lentes-..mi padre también viaja como el tuyo.._

 _-..._

 _-al menos yo lo recibo con un abrazo, mientras tu solo peleas con el y dices cosas que puedas arrepentirte después.._

 _-.._

 _-piensa bien en lo que te digo boruto porque puede que ses demasiado tarde para remediar todo.._

 **Sarada...**

 _-sabes que es grandioso que tu padre sea el mejor en todo lo que se propone..._

 _-es cierto, ojala mama entendiera que mi vocación siempre será el dibujo como papa..._

 _-ustedes son muy problemáticos..._

 _-seremos amigos por siempre verdad bolt..._

 _-por supuesto que si dattebase.._

 _-solo como bolt no hay otro.._

 **Mitzuki...**

 **Shikadai..**

 **Inojin...**

 **Choucho..**

 _-entiende que esto es muy importante para la familia bolt.._

 _-no.. No entiendo porque debes irte ahora..._

 _-sabes porque, pero no dudes jamas que te quiero hijo..._

 _-si eso fuera cierto estarías aquí conmigo y con mamá.._

 _-bolt solo escucha.._

 _-si nos quisieras como dices.. Preferiría ser huérfano a tener un padre como tu..._

 _Salio de la sala.._

 _-bolt..._

-por favor para..

-...

-no quiero seguir viendo y escuchando todo...

-te dije que te mostraría todo...

-ya lo se pero esto es tan...

-me estas diciendo que te lastima todas las palabras que le dijiste a tu padre..

-...

-¿que desearías que no fueras su hijo?..

-para ya.. Es suficiente ya no quiero eso..-unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-..quiero volver a casa, quiero ver crecer a mi hermanita cuidarla y protegerla de todos...quiero ver a mi papa, quiero a mi papá conmigo siempre...

-sin duda eres igual a mi hijo...

-...

-has aprendido la lección y ahora que sabes que es lo mas importante...

-...

-sin duda eres mi nieto.. Hay mucho que quiero enseñarte ahora...

-pero que pasara ahora con mis padres del pasado...

-ellos estarán bien, ahora es cuestión de que vuelvas a tu tiempo no es asi..

-sin duda...-sonrió-..ahora es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa...

-es enserio tío neji, yo volveré a casa...

-si pero antes tienes que despedirte de ellos...

-..sera duro despedirme de mama y papa del pasado...

-entiendo pero debes hacerlo si quieres volver bolt...

-esta bien abuela...

-bien es tiempo de que lo hagas...

Volvió a donde estaba...

-estas bien...

-mama..

-ya todo esta bien, te llevaremos al hospital y todo est...

-no..yo vine a despedirme...

-que dices...

-quiero que prometas que cuidaras bien de mama y que no dejaras que nada los separe...

-bolt...

-...

-prometemelo papa...

-te lo prometo hijo, te prometo que haré a mama la mujer mas feliz del mundo...es una promesa dattebayo

-gracias...

-bolt

-ahora quiero que sean muy felices mama y papa..

-lo seremos porque tendremos la certeza de que vendrás a nuestras vidas y te llenaremos de mucho amor...

-estoy seguro que si..yo es tiempo de irme..

Y desapareció de sus brazos...

-estoy seguro de que seré el mejor padre que puedas tener hijo..

-nos esforzaremos para que nuestro futuro sea diferente..-entrelazo sus dedos con los de el

-sin duda que si dattebayo..

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	11. EPISODIO 9

-conversaciones

 _ **-"pensamientos"**_

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada_ _telefónica_

 **narración**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

 **Todo esta oscuro camino como aun sin ver a donde voy...pero que hago aquí se supone que volvería a casa pero ...**

-que es este lugar...

 **Camino unos pasos mas y veo una luz al final, viendo bien empiezo a correr lo mas que puedo ala luz...**

-bolt despierta pronto...

 **Despertar..no entiendo que esta pasando..**

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de eso...

-tenia que estar aquí con el pero yo...

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien..

-...

 **¿Que es lo que esta pasando?**

-esto es mi culpa si no hubiera discutido con el...bolt estaría bien...

 **¿Discutir?**

-ahora mi hijo esta así y todo es mi culpa...

 **¿Hijo? entonces esa es la voz de...**

-tranquilo naruto todo saldrá bien..desde el accidente no te has despegado de su lado...

-animo todo estará bien ya veras que bolt despertara y le darás ese día que le prometiste...

-...

 **Papa..**

-ahora saldré voy a ver como están los demás pacientes...y ver como esta hina...

-hinata, ¿y como ella y el bebe?...

-esta algo débil y pues mas tiempo de ti para que pueda seguir...

-entiendo yo..los compensare por todo...

-ahora me voy...

 **Tengo que despertar pero no se como es como si mis parpados estuvieran pesados...**

-sabes estaba pensando en llevarte aquel lugar en donde mama y yo nos conocimos

 **...**

-te compensare por todos estos años perdidos hijo..

 **Papa yo...**

-perdóname hijo por todo sin tan solo yo..yo t..

-naruto..

-hinata deberías estar en cama...debes de descansar...

-estoy bien yo..

-...

-todo es mi culpa..

-nada es tu culpa entiendes el culpable de todo soy yo..soy un mal padre

-no digas eso..ambos estamos aprendiendo acerca de ser padres pero nada nos impedirá ser felices los cuatro verdad...

 **Mama...**

-te amo tanto...

-yo también..-beso sus labios-..cada día de mi vida jamas voy a dejar de amarte a ti ni a nuestros hijos...

-hinata...

-0-

-entonces estará bien bolt mama...

-así es hija es cuestión de que despierte del coma...

-...

-estas preocupada por el cierto..

-como no estarlo...digo es mi mejor amigo como mitzuki y choucho..

-si claro...

-que es lo que estas insinuando mama..

-nada..

-espero que papa llegue pronto a casa...

-estoy segura de que estará aquí lo mas rápido posible...

-a veces no entiendo porque el tío trabaja mucho..yo en alguna parte entiendo mucho a bolt...

-lo se hija pero tu papa da lo mejor de si para que vuelvas a casa..

-...

* * *

-todo saldrá bien verdad papa...

-por supuesto que si hijo...-sonrió

-inojin..

-mama...

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien, ademas el es fuerte como mucho nos has dicho..

-si..

-anda ya ve con tus amigos ellos necesitan de ti mas que nada en el mundo...

-si...

Y se alejo de sus padres...

-eres la mejor lo sabias...

-apenas te das cuenta de eso cariño...

-siempre seras la misma de la cual me enamore...

-y tu igual...

-0-

-vamos bolt despierta tenemos mucho de que hablar...

 **Sarada...**

-despierta baka hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte...

 **Que cosas...**

-si supieras lo importantes que eres para mi, a parte de ser mi mejor amigo yo...

 **...**

-yo t...

-sarada, que bueno que vienes a verlo...

-tía hinata..yo

-tranquila se lo importante que es para ti..

-bueno yo...-un leve rubor en sus mejillas-..pues..

-tranquila tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo...

-gracias tía...

-anda ya vamos tienes que descansar un poco...

-de acuerdo..-salio de la habitación

-sabes que sarada se preocupa mucho por ti...

 **¿Se preocupa por mi..?**

-sin duda ella sera la persona mas importante para ti...

-hinata...

-hola...bolt aun no despierta...

-...

-tranquilo amor ya veras que despertara y seremos felices...

-..

-ya no te culpes mas por favor...

-tienes razón...

 **Papa..yo no se que decirte quisiera despertar y decirte que...**

-sabes que bolt jamas te odiara al contrario el te ama mas de lo que dice...

-...

-ahora quiero que tu descanses y yo me quedo con el...

-pero...

-pero nada anda ya ve, no quiero que nada le pase al bebe también...

-de acuerdo iré a comer algo..no tardo..

Y salio de la habitación...

-sabes que mama siempre piensa en los demás en vez que si misma...

-...

-si tan solo esto me hubiera pasado a mi en vez de a ti hijo..como quisiera regresar el tiempo y...

 **Papa yo también quiero...quiero despertar y pasar mas días contigo y mama...**

* * *

-ya han pasado muchos días desde el accidente...

-..

-se que estas preocupada por el sarada-chan...

-vamos nuestro amigo es fuerte vas a ver que va a poder con esto...

-gracias...

-somos amigos después de todo no...

-si, espero que no tarde en despertar...

-yo también...es muy pesado estar esperándolo

-...

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	12. EPISODIO 10

-conversaciones

 _ **-"pensamientos"**_

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada_ _telefónica_

 **narración**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

-se que estas preocupada por el sarada-chan...

-vamos nuestro amigo es fuerte vas a ver que va a poder con esto...

-gracias...

-somos amigos después de todo no...

-si, espero que no tarde en despertar...

-yo también...es muy pesado estar esperándolo

-...

-vamos no te desanimes..

-si vamos hay tantas cosas que hacer...

-yo te sigo..

* * *

 **Todo esto es muy extraño, se supone que yo iba a volver no entiendo nada...**

-estas confundido lo se..

-¿confundido?..pero que rayos esta pasando dattebase..

-tuviste un accidente..

-¿accidente? No yo estaba con mis amigos en aquel pozo lo recuerdan...

-...

-porque fue así...

-acaso no ye acuerdas...

-que pasa yo quiero despertar porque no puedo despertar...

-lo harás pronto...

-pero yo no entiendo nada...

-0-

Dos semanas después...

-no entiendo que esta pasando yo...

 _ **-es tiempo de que despiertes...**_

-...

 **Despertar...**

 **Despertar...**

 **Despertar...**

-vamos todo estará bien...

-...

-me estas preocupando cariño...

-yo..desearía ser yo el que este ahi y no el...

 **Tengo que despertar ya...**

-yo se que esto es doloroso incluso para mi...

 **Mis ojos empiezo a abrir y veo borroso al principio pero puedo verlos...**

 **Mis papas están tan preocupados por mi que yo ya no quiero que se vuelvan a preocupar mas...**

 **Si los estoy viendo mejor sin duda ver a mama con el pelo corto como cuando viaje al pasado y...yo tengo que decirles que estoy bien...**

-sin tan solo yo..-una lagrima salia de sus ojos

-pa..papa...

-b..bolt has despertado dattebayo...-mientas se limpiaba sus lagrimas

-yo..

-me alegra de que estés bien hijo...-decía mientras lo abrazaba-..me alegra tanto...

-...

-perdóname por todo lo que ha pasado yo...

-papa yo...

-te compensare por todo yo pasare todos los días contigo y mama...

 **Papa...**

-haré lo mejor para que estés bien...

-yo..yo quiero que sepas que jamas te odiado...

-...

-y que te quiero mas que nada en el mundo y quiero ser como tu...

-...

-nada desearía ser mas en el mundo que como tu mi papa...

-bolt...

Se abrazo mas de el...

-te quiero papa..jamas volveré a decir que no quiero ser como tu...

-..yo también te quiero...

-para mi no hay un abrazo...-al entrar

-mama...

-bolt que bueno que estas bien hijo, me tenias preocupada...

-lo siento mama..pero sabes papa es el mejor y yo quiero ser como el..

-enserio...

-si..-rió entre dientes-..papa es el mejor sin duda...

-no mas que tu mi pequeño tornillo

* * *

-no se que fue lo que cambio de nuestro hijo, pero sin duda te admira mas que nada...

-no tengo nada para admirar..

-por supuesto que si mi amor..eres tan bueno se que bolt tendrá eso de ti sin duda...

-solo esperemos que nuestro bebe sea igual que mama...-posando la mano en su vientre

-yo espero mas que sea como tu...

-que sea como los dos...

-0-

-es enserio...

-por supuesto que si...

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios..

-anda ya ve...

-gracias mama...

Salio corriendo y al llegar...

-porque no puedo salir del hospital mama...

-tienes que curarte del brazo mi cielo y aparte tienes muchas heridas...

-pero no me duele nada de veras...

-sin duda eres como tu padre...hace lo que sea por evitar tomar tus medicamentos...

-...

-ademas te toca la siguiente inyección...

-...

-BOLT!...

-sarada...

-tía hinata..je hola perdona por gritar...

-no te preocupes iré a ver como va tu tío...

-si..

Salio del salón dejándolos solos...

-sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, la angustia de saber que jamas despertarías...

 **Yo también pensaba lo mismo pero...**

-...

-yo no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo...

-tu siempre seras mi mejor amiga y nada va a cambiarlo..

-...

-ya veras que estaré bien...

-si eres fuerte como el tío naruto...

-lo se...

-0-

-si que fue unas locas semanas estar esperando que despertaras...

- ** _"ni las que yo tuve"_**...

-que bueno que estas bien...

-...

-la que mas se preocupaba por ti era sarada...

-...

-es enserio...te preocupaste por mi todos estos días...

-...choucho..

-que es la verdad...

-que problemáticos..

Una risa salio de sus labios...

-que es tan gracioso...

-sin duda no pude tener los mejores amigos...

-...

 **Jamas me había sentido tan bien en mi vida y ahora estoy seguro de que mi vida ya no seria lo mismo...**

 _ **-sin duda lo has hecho bien bolt..**_

Sonrió al verlo tan feliz...

 _ **-eres digno de llevar sangre hyuga..**_

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	13. EPISODIO 11

-conversaciones

 _ **-"pensamientos"**_

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada_ _telefónica_

 **narración**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

.

.

 **Los días fueron pasando yo salí del hospital con un brazo vendado..**

 **Como papa lo prometió se quedaba conmigo y jugábamos juntos...**

 **Mama me contó acerca del bebe...**

-es enserio..

-así es mama espera un bebe..-rió-vas a ser hermano mayor dattebayo..

-es genial dattebase...una hermanita..

-¿hermanita?

-je..

-bolt...-ambos padres suspiraron

 **Sin duda seré un buen hermano para la bebe...**

 **Los meses fueron pasando y mi brazo se mejoro y mi hermanita crecía en el vientre de mama...**

 **Los antojos de mama era cada vez mas severos..**

 **Recuerdo que papa se levantaba muy temprano para complacer los antojos de mi hermana...**

 **Y se levantaba muy tarde, aunque sus ojos parecieran cansado por el trabajo y por las noches en vela...**

 **Papa se veía feliz...**

-no te sientes cansado...

-para nada, al contrario con ustedes mi vida es divertida...

-¿divertida?..papa a veces eres muy raro..

El solo rió..

 **Sin duda mi vida tiene mas sentido ahora..**

 **Mis amigos siempre con sus ocurrencias...**

-enserio es la que mas se había preocupado...

-...

-si siempre venia a verte, si que se había preocupado por ti...

-..

-en verdad te preocupo..

-..pues claro..

 **Me siento extraño..es decir me gusta que mis amigos se preocupen por mi...**

 **Pero que sarada se preocupe, siento como si...**

-tu también te preocupaste por el..

-si después de todo son mis mejores amigos...

 _-desearía que todos seamos los mejores amigos_

-lo somos dattebase...

Los demás solo rieron...

-debió de haberte pasado algo para que te lleves mejor con tu papa...

 **Debió** **pasarme algo, por supuesto que si me paso...**

 **Ahora que pude verlo como fue su vida antes de estar con mama...**

-siempre decías que no te importaba nada de lo que viniera de el...

-es cierto...

 **...**

 _-entiende que esto es muy importante para la familia bolt.._

 _-no.. No entiendo porque debes irte ahora..._

 _-sabes porque, pero no dudes jamas que te quiero hijo..._

 _-si eso fuera cierto estarías aquí conmigo y con mamá.._

 _-bolt solo escucha.._

 _-si nos quisieras como dices.. Preferiría ser huérfano a tener un padre como tu..._

 **Ahora lo recuerdo...**

 **Por esa pelea tuve el accidente...**

-bolt..

 _-hijo espera..._

 _-no..te quiero lejos de mi vida dattebase_

 _-escúchame por favor..._

 _-no quiero verte mas...yo te odio..._

-bolt..

 **Comprendo todo ahora..**

 _-escúchame..._

 _Cruzo la calle cuando.._

 _-BOLT!_

 _Un coche lo había atropellado.._

 **Fue mi culpa..**

 **Todo fue mi culpa, sin tan solo yo...**

-bolt..

-eh..

-en que pensabas..

-yo..en nada yo tengo que irme...

-pero...

-déjalo creo que hará las cosas bien esta vez..

* * *

-mama...

-shss...despertaras a tu mama...

-¿papa?¿que estas haciendo en casa temprano..?

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios..

-te prometí que me quedaría con ustedes mas tiempo no..

-si pero...

-pero nada así que quiero que me cuentes como te fue hoy...

 **Enserio quiere saberlo...**

-d..de verdad quieres saber dattebase..

-por supuesto que si...a quien no le va a gustar saber como va su hijo..

-papa...-una lagrima salia de sus ojos

-anda ya no llores...y cuéntame como te fue..

 **Le conté todo de como me recibieron mis amigos y de como supe que a sarada de importaba mucho es decir es mi mejor amiga pero dentro de mi me hacia sentirme especial en su vida...**

-así tu mama se preocupaba por mi...

-...

-jamas desearía que mi vida fuera otra..al contrario le doy gracias a la vida que me puso a tu mama en mi camino y de que tu estuvieras bien..

 **Papa..**

-que tu y tu hermanito este bien..

-perdóname papa..

-¿?

-yo..yo quiero que sepas que jamas te odiaría...

-lo se...

-pero quiero que sepas que...¿que dijiste?

-yo se que no me odias..

-..

-yo no he sido el mejor de los padres pero tu me entiendes...

-si..quiero que me prometas que te quedaras aquí conmigo..

-para siempre..

-te quiero..-abrazo a su papa

-yo también pequeño tornillo..-paso su mano por su pequeño cabello rubio

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	14. Fina Primera Parte

-conversaciones

 _ **-"pensamientos"**_

 _-recuerdos_

 _-llamada_ _telefónica_

 **narración**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

 _._

 _._

 _Final Primera Parte_

.

.

Cinco años después...

-vamos senté hará tarde...

-ya voy...

-vamos mama se hará tarde...

-un minuto mas hijo, estoy cambiando a tu hermana...

 **Cinco años ha pasado, mi hermanita se llama himawari...**

 **Y es tan bonita como mama pero es mas como mi padre...**

-ya estoy lista onichan..

 **Himawari siempre ve bonita con cualquier ropa..**

-papi ya estoy lista...

-que hermosa se ve mi princesa..

-siempre seré la princesa de papi

-anda ya vayámonos tenemos mucho que hacer...

-espérame onichan...

-0-

-esto es buena idea..

-por supuesto que si..yo ademas...

-solo fue un sueño...

-no solo fue un sueño shikadai yo en verdad lo sentí tan real...

-si que lo fue..

Todos voltearon para ver quien era esa persona...

* * *

-ustedes también los llamaron sus hijos...

-si, esto es muy extraño..

-¿que estará pasando?

-no creo que sea nada malo temari-san...

-es cierto mi onichan relatara algo...

-sin duda ustedes son tan parecido...

-lo se...sin duda mi familia es la mejor bendición que he recibido...

Una sonrisa salio de sus labios...

-0-

-u..usted esta...

-muerto, si lo estoy...

-es que esto es anormal digo...

-sin duda eres muy lista como tu padre...

-¿como es que conoce a mi padre? digo yo jamas lo habia visto...

-lo se pero yo conozco a sus padres y puedo ver su legado en ustedes..sin duda sera la siguiente generación...

-esto asusta..

-no hay nada que temer...

-esto ed extraño en todos los sentidos..

-que problemáticos..

-sólo vine a despedirme de todos...

-ya..ya no te veré mas tío neji..

-me temo que no sobrino.. Pero no me perdería tu relato..

-de veras...

El solo asintió..

-eres increíble dattebase..

* * *

-tardaran mucho..

-no seas impaciente..

-...

-no es para tanto shikamaru..

-hmm..

-debe ser algo interesante no lo crees cariño..

-sin duda que si..

-ustedes..

-ino..

-ustedes también los llamaron sus hijos...

Los demás asintieron..

-esto es muy raro...

-mami..papi creo que ya va a empezar...

Los chicos salieron..

-yo..emm...

-ya empieza con tu relato...

-sarada se mas cortes...

-lo siento mama...

-...

-como decía...yo les contare mi sueño cuando estuve en coma...

-onichan estuvo en coma...

-si..

-como fue tu sueño...

-antes del accidente yo peleaba mucho con mi papa...

-¿porque onichan?

-nuestro padre pasaba mas tiempo en el trabajo y...

-no pasaba mas tiempo con ustedes y lamento todo lo que ha sucedido...

-naruto...

-y después yo estaba con mis amigos en esta fuente...-señalo la fuente que estaba atrás de sus padres-..y todos nosotros pedimos en un deseo...

-...

-y yo..

-que fue lo que onichan pidió...

-yo pedí..desee que..

-que fue lo que pediste hijo dattebayo...

-desee que...que ustedes jamas se hubieran conocido...

-...

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	15. Final

**HOLA LES TENGO EL CAPITULO FINA**

 **ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO..**

.

.

 _UN FUTURO DIFERENTE_

 _._

 _._

 _Final_

.

.

-yo lo hice porque yo..

-escucha te entiendo yo no he sido un buen padre para ti ni para tu hermana..

-naruto..

-no, no es así papa yo..

-anda bolt dile lo que nos contaste en el hospital..

-yo..

-sea lo que sea yo..es decir nosotros entenderemos como la familia que somos..

-bien creo que esto es un momento familiar y nos vamos...

 **Los demás solo se marcharon quedando como un momento de familia como lo dijo papá..**

 **Yo le conté todo lo que me había pasado y que pude conocer mejor al tío neji..**

 **Mama se conmovió muchísimo al saber que yo los hubiera visto y a mi me encanto como me guiaba hasta el final del camin** **o, sin duda alguna el tío neji es fantástico dattebase..**

 **Papa me escuchaba con mucha atencion y me contó todo lo que nadie sabia del tío ni siquiera mama sabia de algunos secretos que tenia guardado..**

 **Al llegar a casa me di cuenta en lo equivocado que estaba respecto a papa..**

 **Sin duda alguna yo deseo ser como mi papa y eso es mi promesa dattebase..**

* * *

Unos días después..

-que sucede naruto, ¿todo bien?

-yo solo pensaba que..

-en que..

-nada olvídalo..

-anda dime..

Dio un suspiro..

-¿crees que yo..es decir soy un buen padre para los niños?

-porque lo preguntas..

-yo sólo..

Se acostó a su lado..

-amor estoy segura de eso..no hay nadie mejor que tu sin duda eres el mejor padre de nuestros hijos..

-si no hubiera sido por neji yo..

-y le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por nosotros..

-si..si no hubiera pasado eso yo jamas me hubiera dado cuenta de que te amo..

-..

-porque es verdad yo te amo y mucho..

-lo se amor yo también te amo..

Beso sus labios..

-cuanto tiempo que no estamos así..

-..

-amor

-que tal una segunda luna de miel..

-pero ¿donde se quedarían los niños..?

-con tu hermana..

-no creo que pueda..se que adora a sus sobrinos pero me contó que tenia una junta muy importante de la empresa...

-y con sasuke...

-..

-anda estoy seguro que le encantara la idea..

-sin duda ya lo creo...

 **-0-**

 **Sin duda creo que no hay nada mejor que tenerlos como familia**

 **En cierto modo creo que nada podría cambiar..**

 **Lo mejor de mi experiencia en aquel tiempo me di cuenta de como era la vida de mi padre y comprendí que es el mejor papa que pude haber tenido y agradezco al cielo de que sea mi papa...**

 **Y lo que mas agradezco de el es que me dio una de las lecciones mas importante de mi vida que siempre la llevare en mi corazón..**

 **Y esa lección es...**

 **Jamas dejar que las adversidades se interponga en mi camino...**

 **Y luchar por lo que mas amas en el mundo así como papa lucho por mama en contra de todos...**

 **Y a darme cuenta de que el amor es lo mas hermoso del mundo..**

 **Algún** **día encorare un amor tan puro como el que mis padres se tienen y..**

-que haces onichan...

-hima-chan yo escribo una biografía..

-¿para que?

-algún día lo entenderás..

-...onichan es raro

-pueda que si-rió-pueda que si hima...

-yo creí que escribías una carta de amor para sarada-onechan...

-claro que no como crees...

-...

-c..como crees que haría eso..

-onichan es muy raro..

Una risa salio de sus labios..

-te puedo hacer una pregunta...

-las que tu quieras hima..

-me gustaría que me contaras todo sobre..quiero decir que me cuentes la historia de papa y mama...

-por supuesto que si...

 _"tori ni nareru no nara doko he tobitatsu darou?"_

 _ate no nai yume wo miteta kanawa nai negai wo_

 **Sin duda mi vida no puede ser mejor...**

 _hitomi no naka chiisa sugiru kono sekai mo_

 _mugen no kanata he to_

-que hacen chicos...

Ambos niños voltearon a ver

-papi...

 **Yo solo sonreí..**

-onichan hace una biografía...

-enserio...

Y se acerco a ellos..

-veamos..

-aun no esta listo..

-vamos hijo no puede ser tan malo...

 _itsuka ou koto dake wo motome_

 _hontou no imi wo wasureteta ne_

 _kinou made no boku wo mitsukete_

 _ashita ga aru no wa "kimi" ga ite kureta kara_

 _ikiteru akashi ni... ippai ni te wo hirogeta_

-sin duda es una gran biografía...

-enserio..

-por supuesto..

 **Papa sin duda es asombroso...**

 _kata wo furuwaseteru kyasha na koneko mitsume_

 _"nee, kimi no ibasho wa doko?" boku ni kasanete ita_

 _kokoro no kage chiisa sugiru kibou tsunage_

 _hikari no mukou he to_

-papi yo también podre hacer una así como onichan...

-por supuesto que si princesa

 _itsumo nigemichi bakari sagashi_

 _tadori tsukezu ni obieteta ne_

 _ima no kimi wo shinjite hoshii_

 _dare ni mo makenai massugu na sono omoi wo_

 _jibun wo dakishime hajimete deaeru basho_

-enserio es impresionante cielo..

-enserio mama...

-si seria el mejor legado que has dejado..

-increíble dattebase

-el mio también mami..

-por supuesto nena..

 **Mi vida no puede ser mejor...**

-mami..papi esta llorando..

-papa...

-naruto amor estas bien...

 _dare mo ga tsuyogatte iru kara_

 _tama ni tachidomatte mireba ii_

 _kinou made no hibi wo mitsukete_

 _ashita ga aru no wa, minna ga ite kureru kara_

 _ikiteru shiawase ippai ni aruki dasou_

-solo estoy feliz...

-...

-ustedes son mi mayor tesoro..

-y nosotros te amamos tanto...

Se unieron en un abrazo...

 **Sin duda no cambiaría nada...**

 **Mi vida es lo mejor...tengo el amor de mis padres y hermana...**

 **Tengo los mejores amigos del mundo..**

 **Nada puedo decir mas que...**

 **Mi vida no seria feliz si..**

 **MI FUTURO FUERA DIFERENTE...**

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya encantado el final como a mi...**

 **les deseo lo mejor del mundo y gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias**

 **en verdad las aprecio**

 **y esta fue una canción llamada L'Oiseau bleu de mami kawada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos veremos pronto en otra historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sayonara mina...**


End file.
